To tempt a demon
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: The last shinobi war destroyed the universe as Naruto knew and created a new universe in its wake, a universe that is just slightly less volatile as his own had been. Brought out of forced slumber after a temple was excavated our hero finds that all he knew and loved is gone, as far as the inhabitants of Earth Land are concerned he has an active imagination. New allies, new powers
1. Chapter 1

"I can't help but find this land to be... Boring." A sigh escaped the lips of the man sitting atop the large earthen shaped mole golem. "Even after being awake for a few years and finding employ with the King I am bored..." Being above the crowd he knew no one would hear him say that and it was blessing in & of itself. Too many people relied heavily on mages to do things for them when they could be done with their own two hands. He did concede things like dealing with monsters or Dark Mages did warrant the need for guild mages, even large scale bandit camps being brought to justice for crimes against a town with a force not large enough to defend itself qualified but just barely, however the inudation of menial jobs that people tried to pawn off to mages because they had the Jewel to do so was appalling. If people heard he was a mage employed by the King of Fiore that would be a giant can of worms he didn't want to deal with. Mages employed by the King were often inundated with countless protection jobs from Nobles, Lords and Ladies that adding commonfolk menial task was something to avoid at all costs. Not that he thought himself above a working stiff but he already had enough on his plate with his current assignment from the King.

"Hey! Get back here! Thief!"

The man turned his head and saw a rather rough looking man running his way with a womans purse in hand. "Not the excitement I was looking for but it works I guess." As he hopped off his golem he made the necessary calculations in his head before sticking his foot out. As he predicted the guy tried to stop but didn't have enough time to making him trip and land face first against the ground. Idly he thought he heard the sound of teeth breaking as he brought his elbow down in a sharp decisive movement to make sure the guy stayed down. The cry of pain, and bloody spittle that erupted from the mans mouth he noticed with a scowl, told him he might have done more damage than intended. Crouching down he poked at the injured and whimpering man tallying the injuries mentally. 'Broken or knocked out teeth, some blood loss and... Four breaks. Not my hardest dealt blow but effective nonetheless' he thought to himself ignoring the crowd around him.

Whispering and pointing people looked between the injured thief & the man who put him down. With blonde somewhere between a shade of gold and sunshine, blue eyes like the ocean though adorned with a sheen of boredom & curiously pointed ears like a fox or dog the man was a mystery to them. Mages were common in Magnolia Town, they housed the Fairy Tail guild base for crying out loud, but foreign mages were relatively uncommon to pass through unless business was being conducted with Fairy Tail. The mystery surrounding the man was only made thicker considering he came into town on a golem of all things and the number of mages who practiced magic to make or use golems was practiced in very small circles.

The man was broken from his thoughts as the young woman whose purse, he assumed it was hers anyway given her out of breath shape, appeared at the edge of the crowd short of breath & looking mildly irritated. Between the snow white hair, blue eyes and pale skin he knew right away who she was. It kind of amused him actually considering she was a model for Sorcerer Weekly and supposedly a S-Class mage. "Mirajane Straus, surprise surprise" he said with a slow drawl. Standing up he arched his back popping his stiff joints. "Your thief, do what you want with him. I would get him to a healing mage first though before you consider prosecution."

Mirajane was confused for a moment about why the man was saying the thief would need a healing mage as she snatched her purse back. Seeing his shape upon closer inspection she scowled deeply. She despised a criminal as much as the next person but petty crime was not an excuse to hurt someone this badly. "How badly did you hurt him?" she asked as her scowl deepened.

"Tripped him up and brought an elbow down his leg to keep him down. That fractured the bone in four places. Oh, he did smash face first into the ground. Wouldn't be surprise if after today hes short a few teeth permanently" he said shrugging his shoulder. "I don't really care. Criminals are all trash and scum in my book."

"Mira!"

Mirajane turned her head away for a moment to where she heard her name being called and saw a small herd of her guild mates running toward her. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Erza were running a dead sprint from what appeared to be a completely sloshed Cana. The white haired beauty groaned and palmed her face. 'One day of simple would be nice!' she cursed inwardly. Looking back to the thief she was surprised to see the mage who stopped him was gone. Where did the guy go? She hadn't looked away for more than two seconds and he had mysteriously gotten away silently. With a huge golem no less!

"Mira! SAVE US!"

It was that exact moment the towns non-mage law enforcement appeared. Dealing with her guild mates was one thing. Dealing with Cana when she was actually drunk was another. Dealing with her guild mates AND a drunk Cana, as much she was entertained by stern unshakeable Erza wS running with the others from Cana, while she tried to explain she wasn't the one to injure the thief that badly was annoying. Exceedingly annoying if she was being perfectly honest. The only thing that really helped was that there were so many witness to say another mage, the man she saw, was responsible for stopping and hurting the thief that badly after Mirajane had been yelling out for the thief to stop. Even with the number of witnesses it was obvious that the law enforcement guys looked to her suspiciously while one of them went to grab a healing mage to fix the guys leg.

Up on a nearby rooftop hidden by shadows cast by a chimney the source of Mirajanes frustrations chuckled and smirked lightly to himself, one hand tossing and catching a polished black stone. "This mission became a hundred times more interesting bun bun. Mirajane 'The Demon' Strauss being mugged is just the in I needed to begin phase one of the job." From his duster a fluffy white rabbit head popped up from an interior pocket and looked up making a series of squeaks. "I don't care if you like her. Business is business and pleasure is pleasure. Mixing the two is a big no no. Plus its bad business sense."

The bunny glared and squeaked angrily waving a paw at him.

"Call me asexual or closeted all you want but it doesn't make it true. I concede Mirajane Strauss has a charm but we differ greatly on what that charm is" he said with a raised eyebrow. "You are biased and have a thing for big boobs so don't even argue with me." The lack of a response and the waving of a paw like it was trying to flip him off before ducking into his duster again made him smirk. "I thought so fluffy."

[][]¬[][]¬[][]¬

By the time Mirajane got back to the guild hall later that night, the moon was beginning to arc in the sky she noted with barely a thought, the white haired woman was at her wits end. All alone in the guild hall she took a bottle from their top shelf quality stuff and sat down at the bar with a shot glass. Two shots were downed as quick as she poured them, a cough escaping her as the burn faded to a warm feeling sliding down her throat.

"Long day Mira? Must've been quite stressful to make the 'Guild Mom' drink."

Mirajane scowled slightly knocking back a third shot before turning her head to look at the guild master. While his observation about her mood was spot on she was less fond about him using the moniker given to her by her friends and guild mates. Sure she was nice, kind and motherly in all the correct ways. Yes she had the motherly patience of a saint but that did not mean she liked being referred to as the 'Guild Mom'. Mothers, like elder sisters, were supposed to be able to protect the people they cared about. As it was she hadn't used her magic in two years and if she was the only shot her friends had at being rescued from a situation she'd probably end up hurting them or worse from forcing the use of her magic. That was if it would even respond to her at this point. "Master Makarov" she said with a curt acknowledgement of the man but nothing more as she poured another shot.

Makarov frowned at the greeting and hopped down to the first floor. Mirajanes patience was practically never ending so he couldn't help wondering what it was that wore her patience so thin when even an all out bar brawl amongst the other guild members couldn't wear her patience out. "Alcohol doesn't help Mira, not in the long run anyway" he said hopping up on the stool beside her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." Mirajane knocked back the fourth shot like nothing and dropped her head to the bartop.

Makarov scowled and drummed his fingers on the bartop. "Tell me anyway. Seeing you out of everyone in the guild drink is worrisome" he said with a gentle tone conveying the concern he felt. She seemed to resist and only after another minute of prodding did she begin to rant.

"..and the ass leaves me there at the scene with the injured thief who stole my purse! I mean if it wasn't for the civilians saying I was NOT the one responsible for hurting the thief I'd probably be sitting in a jail before they dragged my ass before you and the other members of The Magic Council for abusing my magic. Magic I haven't touched in two years!" Mirajane hissed with her lip curled up in a sneer.

For Mirajane to be so utterly worked up like this that remnants of her youths dark personality to pop up was concerning. However what concerned him more was her description of this mystery mage. Creating golems was a practice not many magic practices incorporated in active use. For a mage to be able to craft a golem large enough to ride on and disappear with without a trace was worrisome as it was worth some respect. This reinforced that even mages would step in to help their brother or sister in need if it was readily obvious. All the same as the thought was heartening to him his mind was already working circles to think of a spell to track the magical output from a golem that size should put out. "You didn't happen to see what he looked like did you? Distinguishing features and all that" he said.

"How about I save you the time? I'm right here and really Mirajane, I have to say I'm disappointed. You're supposed to be an S-Class mage and you get robbed forcing someone else to stop the guy who stole your purse? Thats depressing for the image of your guild don't you agree."

Mirajane and Makarov turned on a sharp swivel. "Why you... I almost got arrested because of your stunt!" she snarled at the blonde mage.

Makarovs scowl deepened as he observed every available feature on the man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, sharp pointed ears.. That made him scowl more. He was almost tempted to call the man in front of them a myth but the resemblance was so striking that he said nothing for the moment. The only thing barring him from being dead on from the one figure everyone in Earthland knew about was the lack of whisker like scars on his face. "So you're the young man who helped Mira out earlier. You've caused quite a stir you know" the older mage said keeping a sharp eye on the young mans aura. His magic felt off and sent a chill down his spine. It wasn't tainted like a Dark Mages magic or evil but it felt almost restrained, incomplete in its current state. He couldn't help noticing the tattoos on the mans hands either, the runic symbols for the numbers one through nine decorating the knuckles of his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he noted what looked like to be two halves of a tattoo decorating the fronts of his forearms that almost looked like they would form a snarling wolves head. His immediate suspicion was that the tattoos related to his magic but what kind of magic could the young man practice that related to significant numbers one to nine and a wolves head?

"Did I? I hadn't noticed considering Ms. Strauss was too busy being purse snatched and no one helped. I did, I left the thief in her custody. I left" he said shrugging his shoulder. His duster moved before his faithful companion jumped out towards Mirajane. In a motion that was pure muscle memory he caught the rabbit by the scruff of the neck. "Apologies for my companion, shes excitable when it comes to women of a certain sort."

Mirajanes eyes narrowed at that comment. "And just what are you implying by 'women of a certain sort'?" she asked with a dangerous icy tone edging her words.

"Women like you Ms. Strauss. As much as I try to curb her habit she has this obsession about diving head first into the cleavage of well endowed women like yourself. Don't ask me why she does it because I don't know myself. Nor does her mate for that matter" he stated factually as the bunny futilely tried to escape his grip while a second distinctly vulpine popped out of the opposite side of his duster and growled at the bunny drawing a whine from the fluffy rabbit. "Go make nice with your mate snowball and leave me to business" he said dropping the bunny into the pocket with the fox.

"What business do you have to talk about young man? For that matter we don't know your name" Makarov said while he mentally was ready to take note of the name to search the magic councils records of registered mages later. This young man was powerful just from his aura alone, there had to be records.

"Well I'm here in Fiore on business actually. You have obviously been informed by Ms. Strauss I am a mage and I guess you could say I'm a bit of a freelancing mercenary up to hire for whatever mage guild offers the most. Given I'm here on contract from an employer whose job doesn't begin for a while so I thought to offer my services."

"You still haven't told us your name" Mirajane said, her expression pulled back a scowl.

"I haven't have I? Pardon that could you." He made a flippant dismissive gesture with his hand. "My preferred title is Maelstrom. My last employer called me 'The embodiment of chaos and destruction'. My last target who was a Dark Mage marked for death by the King for being the mastermind behind sacrificing an entire town to summon a demon called me God as he begged for his life. But really, execution jobs are too messy for my tastes. Just call me Maelstrom or Chaos."

Mirajane and Makarov shared a look. They had heard about a Dark Mage summoning a demon before he and the demon were cut down but not by who. It would explain why there was an active SS-level job out there put forth by the royal family some time back, the first of its kind. What they didn't know was that it had been an execution job or who ended up turning in the carcasses as proof to the King. "Where do your skills, magical and otherwise, put you on a scale from Rookie to S-Class?" Makarov asked.

Maelstom reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of guild identifiers and proceeded to the bar dropping them there on the bartop. He had dated IDs going back almost ten years to almost every major guild in Fiore, all of them bearing an 'outside contractor' endorsement, with an embossed S-CLASS CLEARANCE beneath his name and picture. "Do these speak to my level of skills? Personally I found the Sabertooth Guild to be quite... Brutish for tastes."

Makarov looked skeptical as he used a spell known to the Magic Council members and Guild Masters to verify the IDs. While outside contractors were uncommon in Fiore they weren't unheard of and each guild used the same spell authorized by the Magic Council to create the IDs for those they contracted to do work that weren't members of their guilds. "They're legitimate Mira" he said with his lips pulling into a thin thoughtful line. "I don't know how you attained such a high clearance with all these guilds" he pushed the IDs back to Maelstrom who pocketed them "but if we agree to accept your services you will work your way up and as the Guild Master I will require notice of when you are leaving to fulfill the contract that brought you here to Fiore in the first place."

Maelstrom scoffed and rolled his eyes at Makarov. "Did you expect me to demand automatic S-Class status? Thats hardly professional and I am nothing but a consumate professional. Think it over, I'll be back in the morning for your answer. Call this compensation for the frustration you've suffered today with my intervention on your behalf with that thief. I bid you adieu."

Makarov and Mira blinked, something they both regretted as the moment their eyes opened from the split second blink the man, Maelstrom as all the IDs and he himself identified as, was gone into thin air. "How did he.. You're not considering taking him up on that offer? Even with the IDs being real how we can trust him to keep his mouth shut about anything he might learn about the guild?!" Mirajane asked throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"We can't trust him and I haven't decided. I would wager he was sworn to non-disclosure legal magic before he ever got the outside contractor ID, something I would do if I was any other guild master hiring an outsider. Your day was taxing and frustration mixed with alcohol is not condusive to making a rational decision. Go home and sleep. I have people to get in touch with before I make up my mind." Makarov left Mirajane at the bar, his brows furrowed as he made a mental list of the guild masters he would need to contact and speak to regarding this Maelstrom fellow.


	2. Thats your half-cocked plan!

Maelstrom sighed tiredly as he waited for Makarov to come down from his office. "Who honestly keeps a person waiting for three hours? The cycloptic bastard was one person I could understand why even though I wanted to strangle him with his own mask. I should leave... This is a waste of time. Shouldn't of helped that balloon chested egotistical..." His muttering was cut off as a loud throat clearing sounded in his ear. A blue eye turned and glared at the offending person. Whoever it was was going to get a piece of his mind. The sight of pink hair made him momentarily flash back before a scowl etched itself onto his lips. _'No use to think about the past. Not when everyone thought I should be institutionalized before'_ he thought bitterly. "What do you want cotton candy for hair?" he asked snappishly.

Before a brawl could erupt Mirajane put herself in the middle of Natsu and Maelstrom. "Master Makarov will see you now" she said with a strained patient tone. Considering she had never drank before last night her head was pounding. Just what the guild master had in mind was beyond her. She was all for telling Maelstrom to get lost but being the administrator of the guild didn't give her the authority to say that, only Master Makarov did. "Keep the meeting brief, the guild master had a busy day" she with a sharp glance.

 _'I stand corrected. Shes an ungrateful egotistical balloon chested bitch'_ Maelstrom thought to himself scowling deeper as he walked up to the second floor and followed the sign where a single office door was open. "Must be Makarovs office. I'm almost disappointed he uses Mavis' old War Prep Room as his office" he said to himself. Schooling his expression to a neutral slate he entered the office and closed the door. "Guild Master Makarov."

"Mr. Maelstrom, please have a seat. We have much to discuss" Makarov said as he motioned to a chair before his desk.

"I'll remain standing if its all the same. Your..secretary Ms. Strauss was very clear about me taking too much of your valuable time from your busy day. Are you accepting my offer or telling me to hit the road? I don't care either way, my patience is about to snap since you've kept me waiting for the last three hours without explanation" Maelstrom said with an irritated tone of voice. "Also if its all the same, I'd suggest buying her a leash and muzzle. I've heard being a rabid bitch is contagious and that you generally pt infected animals down to end their misery. By their misery I do mean everyone around them, not the animals."

Makarov scowled at that and steepled his fingers. "I wanted to ask you two questions before I gave you my answer. How do I know I can trust you to not reveal Fairy Tail secrets to other guilds?" he asked laying out the first and most important question.

"Same thing I did with all the other guilds, non-disclosure magic. I couldn't tell you anything about the other guilds if I wanted to as much as you couldn't torture it out of me. Plus wheres the fun in giving the information to the other guilds? It would ruin what makes the Grand Magic Games so very...energizing. The unknown variables, the uncertainty of how truly skilled your opposing mage is... Oh the hunt and the adrenaline of facing the unknown is quite intoxicating & I'm not the only one to think so" Maelsrom said with a slight predatory smirk. "And what is your second question?"

Makarovs brows furrowed at Maelstroms answer. He was right non-disclosure magic prevented willful telling & unwillful extraction. He also had a point about meeting an enemy on an 'even' playing ground where neither knows the true extent of the others abilities; at least he was right in regards in the context of speaking about the Grand Magic Games. "What is this job you were talking about last night and this mysterious employed of yours?" he asked.

"Can't say a word about specifics or who they are. The contract with my employer forbids it" Maelstrom said. "What I can say its just shy of what most guilds call a Decades Quest in terms of outlined difficulty with implications that could affect every corner of Earth Land if my employer is right."

Makarov scowled deeply at that avenue of questioning being cut off with an ominous ending. Just shy of a Decades Quest? Given to a freelancing mercenary of all people? Even with Maelstroms creditenials to back him up it was mind boggling to try and conceive. The last part bugged him too. Just what, if anything, could have enough impact to affect Earth Land as a whole? Just short of Zeref and his demon army resurrecting all at once to conquer Earth Land nothing could be that important. He shook himself mentally deciding that Maelstroms words were probably more his clients words than actual fact. "I only have one true concern and I need to have it assuaged."

Maelstrom leaned forward slightly with a raised eyebrow. "One true concern you say? You make it sound like you don't trust me Makarov" he said with a sarcastic and condescending eyeroll.

Makarov dropped a folder on the top of his desk with the logo for Phantom Lord on the cover. "Explain why when I searched the magic councils records I could not find hide nor hair of a proper mage record for you beyond a picture, your name and the number of jobs you've completed for various guilds. Or why that the bulk of the completed jobs were completed for Phantom Lord. Given their less than pristine reputation it would be beyond remiss of me as the Guild Master to not have an explanation."

"Phantom Lord offered me the most incentive in terms of Jewel. I agree their methods could use a facelift but even you must admit they are incredibly efficient. As for why your precious Magic Council doesn't have a record of me that is incredibly detailed? I always have been and will be til the day I die an independent mage. Under the laws of Earth Lands Magical Government by their respective kingdoms, only mages who are part of registered guilds are required to submit official trackable information. I like my privacy so I work independently for whomever will offer the most Jewel. Now am I being taken up on my offer or not? There are other guilds who are willing to give me my weight a hundred times over in Jewel for a _single job_ let alone offering my services for any length of time. So cut the crap with me, yes or no. Its a simple answer to a simple request and wasting my time with this fishing expedition to sate your desire to uncover and solve a mystery you are centuries too young to decipher is pissing me off."

Makarov was silent for a moment before a 'ouside contractor' guild ID was slid across the desk. "You know the deal with the IDs" he said without prompting.

Maelstrom took it and slipped a tiny amount of magic into the ID. His magic imposed his signature on it, his name and instead of a clearance judged by the potency and control of his magic was a single phrase. Before it even finished forming he knew what it was and forced enough magic into the ID that it melted into non-existence. His eyes darkened as his hands clenched. Even beyond the grave Mavis was the cause of his irritation. If he had let the phrase form completely it would have read out TRAITOR, EXECUTE IMMEDIATELY. "It seems I was wrong Makarov. Seems the fates are against me working with you. I'll see myself out." He turned on heel though he did pause at the door. "I'd make your office home somewhere other than Mavis' War Prep Room if I were you. The demons that haunt this room are... Feisty to say the least." Before Makarov could move from his chair, eyes wide but narrowed as magic charged up in his hands for no doubt some type of restraining spell, he was gone.

Makarov raced to the main hall, eyes darting left and left rapidly, trying to spot hide or hair of Maelstrom. Seeing neither he cursed loudly drawing everyones attention to him. He normally had even more patience than Mira did but hearing an outsider call his office the Firsts War Prep Room, and in her day it was, made him not just very suspicious but on edge. "Attention all! I am offering an automatic no questions asked S-Class promotion to the person who brings the man known as Maelstrom to me. He must be alive. Drag him bound in chains or what have you but he has a lot to answer about for things he should have no knowledge of!"

Down in the guild hall everyones eyes were wide as dinner plates. An automatic promotion to S-Class for the retrieval of the guy that the guild master had been talking to? They wouldn't have to go through the hassle of trying to impress the other S-Class for potential selection of the yearly S-Class promotion test? They weren't just sold on the promise but the guild hall was nearly a ghost town in seconds.

"Master... What happened? Wheres that Maelstrom guy and why did you make such a offer to the guild?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov scowled darkly at the question. "He has knowledge of the guild building no one since the time of the First should have. On top of that, he overloaded the ID I slid to him and the amount of magic melted it into thin air so their was no trace it had ever been made. Whatever he saw on it wasn't something he wanted us to see" he said as the scowl deepened into a grimace.

Mirajane hands fell to her hips as she scowled at Makarov. "I told you last night he was no good!" she said with a haughty sniff before turning away. "Should've listened to me instead of telling me the booze was just going to me head and I didn't know what I was talking about." Walking off she began to pick up the dirty plates and mugs around the guild hall. As long as the idiots were out, though they were all her friends and she considered them like family, she might as well get some cleaning done before they came back to trash it all.

"FAIRY PRISON!"

A giant explosion sounded somewhere close that rocked the guild hall and all of Magnolia Town. If it wasn't for Makarov steadying Mirajane she would've lost balance and gone face first into the pile of shattered ceramic that was once plates. "The lost Fifth Fairy Magic... We need to get that young man back here now and bind his magic as soon as possible. No one and I do mean absolutely no one should know that spell" Makarov growled to himself.

"Master? I don't.." Mirajane sighed seeing that Makarov was no longer there and the guild door was slammed shut behind him. "I hate being right about some people" she said as she shook her head. Kneeling down she began to sweep up the broken plates as she made a mental addition to the weekly shopping trip for the guilds kitchen. "Wait a minute... He said lost Fifth Fairy Magic..Glitter, Law and Sphere are the only ones we have & those are restricted to the guild master only. What is the.." A second explosion rocked the town sending Mirajane ass over tea kettle.

Chittering laughter echoed in the hall as two furry bodies munched away happily on a slice of carrot cake between themselves. Snowball the rabbit, the same rabbit who nearly jumped into Mirajanes cleavage the night before, looked at the dazed form of the white haired bartender/Sorcerers Weekly model and brought a paw to her face like she was trying to hide laughter while a red furred fox rolled its eyes. The foxes tail smacked Snowball on the head lightly and yipped at her making the bunny glare cutely.

"You two are pretty calm for having your owner being chased by nearly every member of this guild below the rank of S-Class and the guild master" Mirajane said glaring at the two animals.

"He can take care of himself. When you have someone who took it upon himself to whip Sabertooth into shape and put them through the paces, HIS paces, and out endure everyone in that guild including its guildmaster & come out like looking like he just finished a mor ing jog, we're not worried."

Mirajanes head snapped around from where it had partially turned and stared at the two animals. She could've sworn that someone answered her question but the two were still munching away on the carrot cake. "You're losing it Mira. Just get on with the busy work and wait for the others to inevitably come back with Maelstrom some kind of tied up."

When the white haire woman was gone from hearing range the fox turned to Snowball and whacked an ear. "We aren't supposed to reveal we can talk until he feels it the right time. Fucking with peoples heads is as fun for me as it is you but we agreed with him not to let on being more than a fox or bunny. Albeit ones who are affectionate with each other" the fox said, the voice distinctly feminine, in a rushed but quiet voice.

"I couldn't help it Ku-chan" Snowball pouted looking at her mate. Just because they agreed with Maelstroms reasoning didn't mean she got bored. When she got bored peoples heads were fucked with big time. "Forgive me?" she asked giving her vulpine mate the biggest pleading look.

Kurama, often referred to as Ku-chan or Ku-koi by Snowball, sighed softly and leaned over nuzzling the bunnies ear. "Of course I do you fluffy love puppy" she said nipping gently at the ear closest to her muzzle. "But we need to save those pitiful mages before Maelstrom decides to kill them for bothering him." The pair finished the carrot cake in record time before disappearing.

* * *

Maelstrom ducked another Ice-Make made weapon thrown at him as he yawned. For all the posturing about having some of the best mages in the Fiore guilds he was majorly disappointed. _'Almost makes me miss the old days when real mages were a force to be reckoned with. Just like the guys and gals first recruited into Fairy Tail when me and Mavis first opened it up'_ he thought intercepting an ice javalin and throwing back with twice the force. The moment it touched the ground the magic exploxed outwards freezing five surround buildings in solid ice along with six or seven Fairy Tail members. "Standards have really slacked haven't they Makarov? Fairy Tail was a home for all mages when it was conceived but at least Mavis had STANDARDS" he said throwing the insult over his shoulder at the mob behind him.

In the mouth of an alley two furry limbs pulled Maelstrom into a shadow. The mob of Fairy Tail mages that passed by seconds later might as well been an elephant stampede spear headed by Makarov himself. Once it settled down and the mages scattered to try and find him more effectively while attemping to 'cut off his escape routes' the two animals and Maelstrom emerged from the shadow.

"Not that I needed the hand but thanks girls" Maelstrom said hefting the two animals up onto his shoulders. The twin cuffs he received to the back of the head made his eyes roll. "Did you you two get to finish your cake before deciding to track me down?"

"Yes dad. Makarov joined the chase after he heard you call out the use of Fairy Prison. The little fledgling fairy Mirajane didn't even know what Fairy magic trumps up the Great Three" Snowball said as she rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Of course she wouldn't know what Fairy Magic trumps Law, Glitter and Sphere. It could power the R-System infinitely if it was used as the power source" Naruto said with a snort. "Sadly if I want to get out of Fiore without being hunted like a Dark Mage we need to break into Fairy Tail and access the underground."

Kurama blinked owlishly at that. "So you just led the majority of said guild on a goose chase after disclosing enough information to warrant the current guild master to chase you with the intent to bind your magic, his words not ours, and you want to break into the guild to access whats under the foundation? Whats under there and don't say I should know. After restarting the universe when you beat the shit out of Kaguya I slept up until they woke us back up in that temple" she said slapping her tail on his back.

"Underneath the foundation of Fairy Tail Mavis and I built a bunker that would house not only the guild members of the time but also the towns people if large scale war broke out. In that time it never did and the only large scale destruction was bun bun on a bad day" Maelstrom said as he applied a glamor spell to change his appearance & hide his two animal companions from sight. "When I was labelled a traitor to the guild I heard not long after Mavis used the Fourth Fairy Magic only she was able to use at the time, Fairies Heart."

Kurama and Snowball shared a grim look.

"Buried in that chamber is the body of Mavis Vermillion, First guild master of Fairy Tail and tbe one to brand me a traitor. Fairy Heart encased her in a physical crystal cocoon of her own magic. Her body is quite literally locked in time, not just because of the curse as a result of her folly during her youth but Fairy Heart essentially puts the person in the crystal in stasis outside of time. They won't age but their mind is perfectly aware of the world around them as long as there is at least one Fairy Tail marked mage."

"So we're freeing your girlfriend who turned her back on you to get her to remove the traitor brand from your file?" Kurama asked.

"Mostly right, she and I never dated though back in the day she hinted at wanting to be romantically involved with me. I'm going to make her remove the traitor brand, I'm giving her a piece of my mind and then we're gone."


End file.
